Recently transfer resistant cosmetic compositions have become very popular Women of the nineties lead busy lives and are interested in color cosmetic products that are long lasting and comfortable to wear. While the current transfer resistant cosmetics stay on the skin very well, in some cases they tend to be drying and uncomfortable to wear. In addition, transfer resistant films also tend to have a matte texture, which some women do not find attractive. The ideal color cosmetic composition should be durable and long lasting, comfortable to wear, and provide a finish which is semi-matte or even shiny.
The object of the invention is to provide a color cosmetic composition that provides a long lasting durable finish on the skin and is comfortable to wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a color cosmetic composition that is transfer resistant and provides a semi-matte or shiny finish.
Another object of the invention is to provide a transfer resistant lipstick composition that provides a semi-matte or shiny finish on the lips.